A Secret Power
by Jesse X3
Summary: A new girl arrives at Duel Academy and the guys don't know what's going on.
1. Who is that?

Third Person Pov

"What is it Jesse, what's wrong?" Jaden asked

"Do you see that?" Jesse points into the trees that line the main walk to Duel Academy.

"That stick?"

"I don't think that's a stick, Jay."

The two boys walk over to look at the not-stick. It turned out the 'stick' was a actually a leg in black tights.

"New kid?" Jaden asked as they got closer. Jesse just nodded. As they got closer they saw who the leg belonged to. A girl, about their age, lying in the grass, she was wearing a white mini skirt and a purple shirt with her tights and knee high laced up boots, her eyes were closed but Jaden and Jesse didn't notice, they were too busy staring at her hair. It was black with purple mixed in and bright sunshine yellow streaks, two framing her face, and one straight down the back, to her waist. They thought they should know that hair, but couldn't quite place it.

"Can I help you?" the boys had forgotten to say anything, "I said, can I help you, boys?" the girl opened her eyes-which flashed a deep purple color- and looked at the two before her, "Jaden Yuki, and Jesse Anderson." The two looked at her confused, "What, you think I don't know the famous Jaden that's saved the world what, three times now? And Jesse, the teal-haired crystal beast lover. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find the tablets for those?"

"Okay, so who are you?" Jaden asked. This time the girl looked at them as if they had just insulted her, and stood up, her face returning to normal, as if realizing something. "You'll figure it out by assembly, and if not, well you'll still find out." With that she walked deeper into the woods disappearing completely.

"I feel like I should know her." Jesse said.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we should be going, assembly starts soon."

"Oh yeah, let's go!" the boys ran off toward Duel Academy.


	2. They Don't Know

(spirit talking)

thinking

"talking"

* * *

><p>Girl's Pov<p>

Man that was weird. Those two don't have a clue who I am. Well, they'll figure it out soon enough-unfortunatly. I hope they don't start following me-I hate that.

(Hey, why so down?)

Thinking.

(Oh…)

It's scary you know me so well.

(Well, when you say your 'thinking' and won't tell me what about. It's usually about one of two things, your dad, or the attention you get from being his daughter.)

Again, scary.

(But you still love me!)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, go bug someone else.

(You know I can't.)

Yes, you can. There are three boys here that can see you, Jaden, Jesse, and –

(Let me guess, John. What's with the J's?)

I was going to say Chazz.

(Oh, well what's with the J's?)

Beats me, but they seem nice enough.

(I think you like them!)

I've tool you not to say stuff like that to me.

(Just cus' your dad don't want you talking about boys-)

"It has nothing to do with my father. It has to do with my past, and I don't want to hear it."

(I'm sorry, you don't have to yell.)

Just drop it, okay. I'm sorry I yelled.

(It's fine, can I go find other spirits?)

Sure, you can do whatever you want.

(Sweet, see you later!)


	3. They are fans

Third Person Pov

Chancellor Sheppard stood on the platform in the assembly hall, "Good evening students, I trust your day has been wonderful? Well, let's get to the point shall we? We have a very special visitor with us today, and we also have a new student, whom our visitor will introduce to you." The side door opened, revealing non other then Yugi Moto. The entire room filled with gasps and whispers until the Chancellor raised his hands, "Quiet down everyone, so we can hear what Mr. Moto has to say."

Jaden's Pov

I can't believe it! Yugi Moto is standing right in front of me!

"Please, call me Yugi, and this," he holds out his hand, inviting someone to join him, the girl from earlier stands up and walks onto the stage, "is Atem Moto, my daughter."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jesse's mouth drop open, and I feel mine do the same. Atem smiles at Jesse, then at me. "Hello, everyone."

"No way!" I hear-as if from a distance- myself yell, really, really loudly.

"Yes, I am Yugi's daughter, and I will be attending classes here for the time being." Atem sits back down with the other students.

"As my daughter said, she'll be attending classes here. I've heard great things about this school and I hope you all treat her well after I leave, and perhaps she'll learn something she doesn't already know."

Chancellor Sheppard finishes his usual 'Have a good day' speech and dismisses us.

Jesse's Pov

"Hey, Jaden, where do you think she's staying?"

"Who?"

"Atem."

"Oh, I'd guess the Obelisk dorm."

"But Alexia said she wasn't there."

"We just got back to the dorm. When did you find time to talk to Lex?"

"After assembly, she had to go before you showed up."

"Oh."

"But where then?"**CLICK** "What was that?"

"Sounded like a door." Jaden stand up and walks to the door where he stops to listen.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't hear anything." Jaden opens the door and steps out, "there's no one here."

"Then what was that noise?"

"What noise?" Me and Jaden spin around to see where the voice came from, it was…

"Atem?" We ask.

"Please don't say my name." She looks… afraid?

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Fans."

"Fans?"

"Yeah, fans of my dad."

"We're fans of your dad." Her face screws up.

"Not you too!"

"What did we do?" Jaden said.

"Follow me around everywhere!"

"Why would we follow you around?" I ask.

"Wait, you won't follow me?"

"Only if you want us to." Jaden answered.

"Really," we nod, "I might stay here then." she sounds relieved, until-

"No, you won't."


	4. APH?

Third Person Pov

They hadn't noticed the spiky haired man walk up until he spoke, "I've appointed you a private house to stay in, Atem." Jaden and Jesse turned to see the speaker.

"Mr. Moto!" Jaden sounds astonished.

"Please call me, Yugi."

"What do you mean, 'a house'?" Atem asks.

"I know you don't like the attention so I made sure you wouldn't be bothered while you're trying to rest, or think, or whatever it is you do by renting a house here on the island, away from the other dorms or buildings." Atem's face is a mixture of shook and confusion, "You don't have to stay there all the time, but only the Chancellor and yourself will know where it is. So you can get away if need be."

"Did you forget we're here?" Jaden asks.

"No, my father doesn't forget anything."

"That's not entirely true."

"Yes dad, it is."

Yugi sighs, "Very well then. Boys, could you excuse us for a little while? I'd like to show Atem where she'll be staying."

The two boys glance at each other-they have an idea. They step in front of Atem, blocking her way, and say, "Only if you promise us something."

"And what would that be?" Yugi asks calmly, already knowing what they want.

Glancing at each other once again they answer, "We duel."

"Done," Yugi smiles, "we'll decide a time and place once I return Atem."

"My father always returns me to where he finds me. This time he found me with you two thus he will return me to where ever you are once he is done what he came to do." Atem explains before the two can ask what he means.

"Sweet." Jaden says joyously.

Yugi and Atem head into the woods.

Atem's Pov

A private house? Since when has he even noticed I hate the attention? Since when does he want me away from everyone? A private house, really? What is gotten into him?

Kuriboh appears (Kuri.)

"Hi, Kuriboh."

"Hey, what's up?" my father asks.

(Kuri, kuri.)

"Really?" their conversations always frustrate me!

(Kuri. Kuri kuri kuri.)

"Good, why don't you?"

(Kuri.)

"That's no reason not to."

(Kuri?)

"Well yeah."

(Kuri.) Kuriboh disappears.

"Father, why can't I understand him?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

"But I won't understand his answer."

"Perhaps, but he may allow you to understand."

"Allow? You mean I can only understand a duel spirit if it lets me?"

"It's a theory, but very few people can even see them so I can't be certain."

"Oh."

"Don't be so down. It could be true. Ask next time you see him."

"You leave tomorrow at noon, when will I see either of you again?"

"Could we not talk about that?"

"Answer me this, honestly, and I'll drop it."

Yugi nods "Go ahead."

"Will you come back?"

"I've always come back. I'm here aren't I?"

"Father!"

"Fine, fine. I'll do my best, but you know I can't promise anything."

"Alright."

"You're really dropping it?"

"I know that there isn't much more you can tell me, so why even try, we'll only argue, and then we feel terrible because you may die and we'll never see each other again. Therefore, dropping it."

"You remind me of Atem."

"I am Atem."

"You know what I mean."

"Not entirely, but okay."

"We're here." Father says while laughing at me. We stop in front of a little two-story house, it's brown with faded pink shutters, and a neon green door-also faded. Inside, the first floor holds a full kitchen, a bar area, living room, a half bath, and a small laundry room. The second story holds one huge bedroom-complete with a balcony- and a full bath. It's amazing it all fits into such a tiny looking house!

"Dad, this is amazing!" I say running down the stairs to hug him.

"I'm glad you like it. "He answers into my hair.

"I love it." I say releasing him.

"I did good. It's time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving a few things here for you to look after. They're safer here with you, and I trust you to watch over them until I return."

"Well what are they?" And why would he give then to me?

"You won't know until after I leave, but you'll know them as soon as you see them. Also because of Zane and Aster, and a few others, if you tell anyone of these things, be ever so carful of who, where, and when, understand?"

"Mostly, what did Zane and Aster do?"

"Zane fell to the ways of darkness, because he thought himself unworthy, now he lives in shadow. Aster was used of evil and didn't see it for years, although now he seems to be alright. They could both be easily turned to darkness again."

"I understand father."

"Good, now let's go find Jaden and Jesse, shall we?"

"We shall indeed, my beloved father." He holds out his arm-as if I'm a royal or something. I take it and we walk into the forest again.


	5. Spirits

Jesse's Pov

"Where do you think they went?"

"What's with all the question lately?" Jaden asks, "We've been sitting for like twenty minutes, and you've asked me every question under the sun."

"Really?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Sorry," I hadn't noticed, "Hey, look." Yugi and Atem walk out of the woods, not far from the dorm.

"They look like an old couple," Jaden says, and groans when I elbow him.

"They're having a father-daughter moment."

"A what?" Jaden asks confused.

"I saw it in a movie once, now come on, let's go meet 'em." We run down the stairs and across the clearing, stopping right in front of them, "Hey, you're back."

"It appears so." Yugi says releasing Atem's arm, "I believe we have some business to attend to."

"That we-"

"Excuse me," Atem interrupts Jaden, "but I have nothing to do with Yugi's 'business' as you put it. Thus, I will be collecting my things until you are finished. Goodbye father."

"I will see you again before I must leave." Yugi shouts to Atem while she runs to the Slifer dorm.

Yugi's Pov

I have a sneaking suspicion that those two boys are going to wish they never asked to duel me. Also, I hope they are the only two that are interested in Atem.

It feels like forever since I trusted someone like this. What am I doing, I can't leave them here! It's not safe! They're only safe in two places, but I can't bring them with me, and Kiba has been acting strange lately-never trust Kiba when he's being strange-so I can't risk it. I have to leave them here, but what if something happens?

I wish Atem was here, he would know what to do. Why did I have to win?

(Kuri- Yugi?)

_Hey, pal._

(Kuur, kurrri kurii- Yugi, what's wrong?)

_I'm lost._

(Kuri kuri- The building's right there.)

_No, I mean…never mind._

(Kur, kurri kurri kuuurri- Oh, You were thinking about Atem-Kuri kuur kurri- The REAL Atem.)

_Yes, I need his help._

(Kuri, kuur kuri kur kurrri kuri- You know, you've said that a lot lately.)

_I know, I know._

(Kur kuri- Ever since.)

_I know, do me a favor? _Kuriboh nods _find your old friend; ask him to come talk to me._

(Kuri, kuri kuri-Sure thing, be right back.)

Maybe Winged Kuriboh can help me.

Jaden's Pov

"Hey, Jess. Have you seen Kuriboh?"

"No, have you seen Ruby?"

"No, is she gone too?"

"Yeah, I can't find her anywhere."

"Same here. Where could they be?"

"Beats me, I done checked the whole island."

"Are you sure about that?" Atem asks from the couch.

"Course I'm sure." Jesse answers.

"Oh, then you found my house?" Atem looks at Jesse, daring him to say yes.

"What are three blathering about now?" Chazz walks in with a towel on his head.

"Did you just take a shower?" I ask.

"No," Atem answers before Chazz can, "I pushed him in the water off the docks."

"Who asked you?" Chazz yells, Atem laughs.

"You shouldn't have touched my deck, and I did warn you beforehand." Chazz glares at Atem while me and Jesse fall over laughing.

"As I was saying. I'm sure Kuriboh and Ruby are fine. My father is probably talking to them."

"What for?" Jesse asks.

"I don't know. He just likes talking to duel spirits, I guess."

"Wait, you can see them too?" Chazz asks amazed.

"Umm, my dad's Yugi Moto. You really think I wouldn't be able to see them?"

The next morning, me and Jesse wake up to Kuriboh and Ruby playing tag around our heads.


	6. Looking

Atem's Pov

This is pathetic. I'm hiding in the house my father got me, because those THINGS keep following me around, just because they can't find my father-who has magically disappeared, along with Jaden and Jesse. They just vanished like four HOURS ago, if they don't show up soon I'm going to scream!

"There you are, I've been-"

"Where have you been? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. Do you have any idea what time it is? You were suppose to duel them and come straight back! All your fans are out looking for me because you went A-wall." I finish my rant, huffing and puffing for air, while Yugi just laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I think you were three last time you looked like this," I just stare at him, "You're frightened child."

"I don't like this."

"Come now, don't tell me you want to leave?"

"No I want to stay. It's just; I don't like being a Moto sometimes." Yugi chuckles and wraps his arms around me tucking my head under his chin.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." I put my arms around him, keeping him close as long as possible.

"It's almost noon isn't it?"

I feel him sigh, "Yes, I wish I could stay."

"Me too, daddy, me too." I feel him kiss the top of my head before unwrapping me. Holding me at arms length, he looks me in the eye, "I know you'll make it." He says, and I smile, knowing it's true. He kisses my forehead, whispers, "I love you," and walks out of the room. I hear the door open down stairs, and I run to the balcony. I see him walk into the forest without a second glance. After he disappears I reach into my pocket and pull out a blank card, "Eum domum tutum. Αφήστε τον να έρθει στο σπίτι ασφαλής. Lasă-l să vină acasă în siguranţă. Que venga a casa a salvo." The card instantly changes to a picture of the forest and Yugi coming out of the trees. I smile knowing he would kill me if he knew what I had just done.

Jesse's Pov

Me and Jay sit in the Slifer dorm; Jay's going through his cards and whispering to himself. I can't focus, my mind keeps wondering back to the duel this morning. We lost of course, but something just seemed, off.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?" he seems to be thinking about something. not sure if that's good or bad though.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm…" Jay looked up from his cards, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Well, when you live with someone long enough… So what's up?"

Jaden screws up his face for a second before answering, "The duel this morning, something seemed weird about it."

I nod, "That's what I was just thinking."

"It's like he was trying to find something."

"Exactly, but couldn't he have just asked?"'

"Well, he is Yugi Moto. He may not trust what we say, or maybe he couldn't have asked at all."

"What do you mean, Jay?"

"Yugi, Kiba, and Maximilian Pegasus keep some of the greatest duel secrets in the world. Pegasus created the game. Kiba runs the greatest duel company ever along with our schools. And Yugi is the King of Games, holds (what's left of) Exsodia, the Egyptians God cards, and the only item with a millennium eye on it. What if he was looking for something he couldn't talk about?"

Light bulb moment! "You mean he might be looking for one of those things?"

"Or something just as important we don't know about."

Whistling I say, "You're smarter then you look, Jay. I wouldn't have thought about that."


	7. New Guests

Atem's Pov

For once, it's quiet. It's too lonely here in my little hut of a house. The T.V.s off, the air's off, no spirits around, and Yugi's gone-. Wait. Yugi's gone! That means-.

I run upstairs and start looking around; he would put it in the open. What did he say? '…you'll know what they are as soon as you see them.'

Okay, something I'm going to freak out over, something he would never usually leave behind. Okay, what does he never leave? His deck and duel disk, his brief case, his clothes. But he had all those when he left, I saw- HOLY CRAP!

Sitting on the nightstand beside the bed is the millennium box. It's not an actual millennium item, they were destroyed, but the eye is on the box, and its solid gold, like the items were. Yugi uses it to hold the Egyptian god cards. He showed them to me a few times before, but never duels with them; he always said they reminded him of too much loss. I always thought he was talking about mom, but then last year he told me of Atem, the pharaoh, whose name I now bear.

I slowly walk to the box, not taking my eyes off it-afraid it'll vanish. I pull it into my arms, and sit on the edge of the bed. Balancing the box on my knees, I slowly open it. Inside I see three cards. I pull them out and sit them on the bed beside me, looking at each one before I turn back to the box. A small note rests on top of several pieces of something. I pull out the note.

**_Atem, Keep Them Safe. And Beware. Yugi._**

My only thought, "Oh, crap!"

Jesse's Pov

"Jaden, hey Jay, wake up, class is over." Jaden finally opens his eyes, and yawns before standing. We walk out of the classroom. Jay's talking about a dream he had, but I can't focus. I keep thinking about what happened in class.

Flashback

"Miss Moto, would you care to tell us of Slifer's abilities?" Dr. Crowler-who wasn't paying attention to the class-turned around.

"Miss Moto-"He was about to yell at Atem, but froze when he saw she wasn't in her desk, "Where is Miss Moto?" The whole class just looked around.

"Have you forgotten Dr. Crowler? Miss Moto has not been seen since her father left. She is not well, and will return to class when she is feeling able to do so." The whole class tuned to see Chancellor Sheppard.

"She's just afraid she'll loss a duel!" a girl shouted, causing Chancellor Sheppard to look astonished at the statement, but I stood before he could speak.

"What do you know about Atem? How can you even thing of such a thing?" I shouted at her.

An Obelisk girl stood, staring right at me, and yelled back, though she was only a few rows behind me, "Because Atem Moto has never dueled anyone but her daddy in her entire life! Yugi's probably ashamed to call her his daughter!"

"That's quite enough! There will be no more said about Atem! Is that clear?" The class nodded as I and the Obelisk girl sat down.

"Class is dismissed." Dr. Crowler proclaimed, then went after Chancellor Sheppard.

End Flashback

Jaden stopped walking, making me run into him, "Hey, watch it, Jay!" he doesn't say anything, just stares out the window toward the forest, "What is it, Jay?" I follow his gaze, at first I see nothing. Then I do, a man, just inside the trees, watching the other students go to their dorms. No one sees him, though I wouldn't have seen him if Jaden hadn't been staring. The man looks up, seeing us he runs back to the forest.

"Who was that?" Jaden shakes his head.

"I don't know."

Third Person Pov

(two days later)

"Hey, Sy!"

"Hi, Jaden." Syrus answers in a weak voice.

"What's wrong, Sy?" Jaden asks, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my brother."

"Zane's coming today?" Syrus nods, "Why would you be worried about that?'

"Well," He pauses, "you see, Zane wants to challenge Atem to a duel, but he wouldn't listen when I told him she was sick, and that we hadn't seen her, so he's coming to find her, and make her duel him."

"Oh, well maybe I can help. When will he be here?"

"Any minute now. His ship was delayed so he's probably really angry." Syrus begins to shake.

"Sy, he's your brother. He's not going to hurt you. Besides I thought you said he was getting better?"

"Key word, getting. Dad called yesterday and said Zane had a relapse last week. I don't know what he's going to look like when he gets here!" Syrus began pulling at his hair and looking like he's about to pass out. He suddenly yelps and hides behind a rock, at the sound of a ship's horn. He hadn't noticed the ship docking while he was talking.

The ships ramp lowers as Jaden and Syrus saw three people run to greet the newcomers.

"What's Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and Bonaparte doing here?" Jaden asks.

"And why are they running?" Syrus and Jaden turn to see Jesse, Alexis, Hasslberry, Jim, Axel, Adrian, Atticus, Aster, Blair, and Chazz behind them.

"Hey, guys. Did you all come to see Zane?" Jaden asks.

"Actually we followed Dr. Crowler out here." Jesse explains.

"We figures something was up when he pulled the fire alarm and ran out of class when Bonaparte came in and whispered something to him." Alexis says.

The gang turned to watch what would happen.

Four men walk off the ship. The first wearing all black, his hair a deep blue. Syrus fainted seeing his brother Zane.

The second seemed more like an excited student, jumping around, yelling, "Hurry up," and punching things, his blonde hair standing out against his jeans, denim jacket, and light blue shirt.

"That's Joey Wheeler." Jim says.

The last two walked side by side, one wearing a white tailored suit and pants, his hair a light purple color. The other a black shirt and pants under a long white cloak. Maximillian Pegasus and Seto Kaiba.


	8. Worried

Third person POV

Jaden looks to his friends, "This can't be good."

"Got that right, Jay, and they're coming this way."

Just as Jaden turns back toward the ship, Joey, Kaiba, Pegasus, and Zane approach.

"Well, hello, Jesse-boy."

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus." Jesse replies.

"You know something, Jaden. You look exactly as Yugi said."

"Um, thanks, Joey. I think." Jaden says a little confused.

"Why is Syrus on the ground?" Zane asks.

"Will you nit-wits can it already? Where is Atem?" Kaiba demanded.

"Funny you should ask that." Jesse says scratching his head, "We haven't seen hide nor hair of her for days."

"You lost my-"

"Shut it, Wheeler! Where does she stay?" Kaiba asks.

"We don't know, Yugi got her a house somewhere on the island, but he didn't say where." Jaden tells him.

"She has to be somewhere. Wheeler, Trusdale, check the buildings. Pegasus and I will take the choppers and look for this house."

Joey runs toward the main building, while Kaiba and Pegasus head toward the hela pads, but Zane just stands there as the others disappear.

"He like being in charge doesn't he?" Jaden asks.

"Unfortunately for him, so do I," Zane says, "and I know this school better than he ever will. Now answer my question."

"What question, Zane?" Alexis asks.

"Why is Syrus on the ground?"

"Oh, he fainted when you got off the boat." Jaden says.

"Why?"

"Your dad told him about your relapse."

"Oh, he should know father exaggerates about everything. Besides father has nothing to do with me anymore."

"So you're not here to duel Atem?"

"Not anymore. I didn't know those three were coming, I found out on the ship. They think she has something they want, so I volunteered to help."

"'Volunteered'?"

"I think Yugi gave her something to keep from them."

"They're out looking for her."

"Then we better find her first. Jaden?"

"What are you looking at me for?"

"How long has she been…missing?"

"A few days."

"Jaden, you're too nosy, now where is she?"

"Jay don't know where she is." Jesse protests.

"He knows something." Zane says, not taking his eyes of Jaden.

"I've been doing finals all week, Zane. I haven't had time to look for her."

"But you know where to start."

Atem's POV

"Alright guys now would be a good time to show up!"

Volcanic Rat appears (You don't have to yell.)

"V! Where have you been?"

(Talking to Key.)

"Where is Key, and the others?"

Key Mouse appears (A ship just arrived! Joey, Kaiba, and Pegasus are here, and some other guy, they're looking for us.)

"What other guy?"

(The duelist Zane Trusdale, I think.)

"You think?"

Blackwing-Jetstream the Blue Sky appears (Oh, give him a break. You know he gets Zane and Aster mixed up. Although I still don't see how.)

(Well, excuse me for being worthless, Bird!)-Key

(Is that supposed to be an insult?)-Jetstream

"Boys, stop it! You're not helping. Blizzed! Catsith! Lady!"

Fortune Lady Wind appears (For once, V is right. You shouldn't yell.)

"Why not? My dad leaves to some unknown place-again- and leaves ME the most powerful cards on earth and tells me to 'keep them safe.' I think I have the right to be yelling!"

The Fabled Catsith appears (Because you're being hunted. Now hush up!)

"Hey Cat, where's Ice?"

Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier appears (Right here.)

"Hey, Ice."

(So why are we all here?)-Ice

(Atem doesn't know what to do.)-Lady

(She's freaking out.)-V

"I am beyond freaking out. I was freaking out yesterday. Now, I'm worried."


	9. Talking

Jesse's POV

"Hey Jay, do you hear that?" I ask, Jaden nods starting to run, followed by me and the gang. Were deep in the woods when we almost run into a house with a blue door.

(What do you have to worry about?)-Cat

Me, Jaden, and Chazz pause looking at each other. From the looks on the others faces they hadn't heard anything. Then we hear Atem speak, barely a whisper, "What if he's in danger? What if he's dying?"

(Nina, he would have said something.)-V

"You don't know that. He keeps so many secrets, even from me."

(He knows what he's doing. You know that.)-Lady

"He knows, but he never tells me."

(What's next then?)-Cat

(She's going to smack you in the face, that's what.)-Jetstream

(Atem, your father said to protect them. So just keep them with you.)-Lady

"But how am I supposed to protect them if I can't duel?"

(Just don't use powerful cards.)-Ice

"The result is the same. Don't preach your crap to me, Ice. I've seen it happen too many times."

(How many times exactly?)-Jetstream

"At least once a year with my father"

(I say you keep them with you. If your father said to keep them safe, he clearly means by whatever mean necessary. Someone really wants them, and you have to keep them safe.)-Lady

"Or something, alright."


	10. Not Exactly

Third Person POV

"Atem Moto, let us in!"

"Dang Zane, you don't have to be so forceful."

Atem calmed a little hearing Jesse's voice.

"Be grateful I didn't yell it."

Walking to the door Atem asks, "Jesse, who's with you?"

Glancing around Jesse answers, "Me, Jaden, Zane, Aster, Alexis, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim, Adrian, Axel, Chazz, Atticus, and Blair."

"Open the door Moto."

The door flies open revealing Atem glaring at Zane, "Zane Trusdale, you will not address me like that," not taking her eyes off Zane-who was frozen in surprise-she steps aside, "come in."

As they file into the house Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz pause to look at the duel spirits relaxing in the kitchen but don't say anything as they go to sit in the living room that somehow fit everyone comfortably.

"I think this house is magical." Atticus says.

Atem, standing in the doorway, explains, "The trees outside make it look smaller than it actually is," pausing she looks around the room, "So, you found me. What do you want?"

"A few interesting people were on the boat that brought me here." Zane says.

"Joey, Seto, and Pegasus. Yes, I know. They're looking for me as we speak."

"Way?" Alexis asks.

"Why are they looking for me? Because they can't find Yugi." Jetstream lands on her shoulder, (You should call him father, not Yugi.) Atem gives him a 'be quiet' look that only Jesse Jaden and Chazz notice.

"Why are they looking for Yugi?" Zane asks

"They're not; they know better than to look for Yugi. My father is only found when he wants to be. Thus, they're looking for me."

"What do you have that they want?" Zane persists.

"Zane, why on Ra would I tell you that?"

(They could help.)-V says walking around her feet.

"Kaiba and Pegasus don't make trips for nothing." Zane shot back.

"Indeed, but I see thirteen people and only three that I would consider trusting with my father's things."

"And who would that be?" Syrus asks.

"Not you, or you brother. Jaden, Jesse, and Chazz," everyone turns to the three, "follow me please. The rest of you, make yourself at home, just don't go outside."

The three boys stand and follow Atem up the stairs to a huge bedroom. She closes the door as six duel spirits appear.

(These are three you chose?)-Lady asks standing by the bed.

"This is Fortune Lady Wind. And yes, Lady, they can see you."

(That's why you chose them?)-Lady

"Yes."

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh appear, looking at the other spirits. The Ojama bothers appear by Chazz, who chose to sit in a random chair away from everyone else.

(Hey boss, are we having a party?)-Ojama Yellow

"No we're having a meeting." The brother fall silent as Atem opens the drawer of her nightstand beside Fortune Lady Wind. Pulling out a golden box, and sitting on the bed with it, she looks to the boys, "Don't freak out. Key, is it clear?" Key Mouse pacing in front of the door, pauses to sniff the air a few times before answering, (Clear.) Atem nods, removing the lid and taking out a red cloth from the box.

"You may want to move closer if you want to see them." The boys move to see what she's holding.

(And no touching)-Cat adds jumping onto the bed beside Atem watching they're every move. Ice lands on Chazz's shoulder, Jetstream on Jaden, V climbs onto Jesse right shoulder as Ruby is on the other, while Key stays at the door and Lady stands behind the boys. Jaden looks to Atem a little confused.

"Try to ignore them; they don't trust easily, it comes with the name." Atem unwraps the cloth revealing three cards.

Jaden, who can't believe what he's seeing asks, "Are those?"

"Yes, but please don't say it."

The boys look at the three Egyptian god cards as Atem seems to be playing with the gold box they had been in. From the box Atem takes out a bunch of gold pieces of some kind, causing Jaden to stare, "What are those?"

"Do you know the story of the millennium items?"

"Yeah, Yugi had one; they were like really big lucky charms."

Atem smiles, "Not exactly."


	11. You'll see

Third Person POV 

"I'll make this as short as possible. The seven millennium items are from Egypt"

"Wait, seven? We were only told about five." Chazz interrupts.

"Don't interrupt, Princeton, it's rude. There are seven; an eye, a necklace, a rod, a ring, a puzzle, a key, and a scale. Three of the items, the rod ring and puzzle, had spirits trapped inside them, one was a pharaoh, who had defeated a great evil in his life, he put his spirit in the millennium puzzle and wiped his memory to keep the world safe. When my father completed the puzzle he released the pharaoh into him mind. At first the pharaoh was known as Yami. He helped my father duel, and over the years they became very close friends. Near the end the pharaoh found his real name, once he knew the key-his name-he could enter the afterlife. They collected the items, and placed them in a stone tablet. My father and Yami then dueled to make sure they were ready to be separated. Yami lost and entered the afterlife. Once he had gone, the tablet holding the items fell into the earth. My grandfather, being an archeologist, has spent the last several years searching for the items. He thought they would never be seen again, but my father wanted to make sure they were never taken again, mostly because he doesn't know if they hold any power or not, my grandfather has found many pieces of the puzzle, scale and the ring, along with a couple whole items. This is what the puzzle looks like, unassembled."

"That's all of the puzzle?" Chazz asks

"I believe so; I didn't even know my father had it."

"Yugi just left you this stuff?" Jaden asks curiously.

Atem nods, "He said to keep them safe. Though from what I'm not sure."

(Kaiba.)-Ice

"No, Kaiba usually keeps the cards himself, and the puzzle is of no use to him. He's here for the cards, but only because Yugi said he had been acting strange and took them without telling Kaiba. I won't have to hide them from him."

"Then who?" Jaden asks

"I haven't the darndest."

(Atem, they're getting restless down stairs.)-Key

Atem nods, "You are never to breathe a word of this to anyone without my permission. The things I have told you are not for common knowledge; they are family and business secrets. Keep your mouths shut and your eyes and ears open." Atem stands, nodding to her spirit friends who disappear as she walks toward the door, "Come."

The four head down stairs, toward the smell of burnt food. They could hear Alexis yelling, "Syrus, you can't put aluminum foil in the microwave!"

Atem makes a weird noise, "I said to make yourselves at home, not burn it down."

Syrus yelps as they enter the kitchen, "Since when can you make pizza in a microwave?" Chazz asks.

"What? I'm hungry." Syrus complains.

Atem sighs, "Go."

"What?" Syrus asks again going into shock.

"The living room, all of you." After they move into the other room, V and Key appear on the counter.

(I hope you know what you're doing.)-Key

_Me too_

(So whatcha making?)-V

_You'll see._


	12. Hair

Jesse's POV 

Man that was a boat load if information!

"What'd she say?" Blair asks.

"If she wanted you to know she would have told you." Zane retorts.

"Well isn't there something you can tell us?"

"She hasn't been sick."

"Thank you Chazz, that wasn't obvious at all."

"She's helping Yugi." I tell them.

"Then she's hiding something for him." Zane says.

"Moto's don't hide, we protect," Atem stands in the doorway, "The food's done if you're hungry."

Everyone moves to the kitchen table as Zane asks Atem, "If you won't tell us what you're 'protecting' how do we know you're worth helping?"

"I never asked for your help, Zane. And I would tell you, but my father doesn't trust you, and you've never given me a reason to trust you."

"Neither have they." Zane says looking at Jaden, Chazz, and I.

"No, but they have the same gift I and my father share. It comes with great responsibility, and understanding, and most of all power."

"So it's their help you need?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know, my father didn't tell me much before he left."

"Listen, I'm going to help you with or without everyone else." I tell her.

"That goes for me too." Jaden adds.

"I can't let you two losers have all that fun now can I?" Chazz says in his sarcastic voice.

"If Jaden says he's helping then count me in." Alexis says, while everyone else simply nods in agreement.

"Fine." Zane growls.

"Don't feel bad, Zane. I was raised on truth. Not many people get to know my secrets." Atem Says.

"So what's the plan?" Alexis asks.

"We chill for now, I'll talk to Seto, Joey, and Pegasus tomorrow, see if they know something I don't, though I doubt it."

(That's the plan?)-Key

_You have a better idea?_

(Okay?)-Key

"Since you're being cryptic. Atem, I challenge you to a duel." Everyone gasps at Zane's words.

"Zane Trusdale, I decline your challenge, respectfully of course."

Everyone freezes, you could hear a pin drop in here, before, "You decline? How can you decline, it's not like you'll loss!" Blair jumps up from her seat, "You're Atem Moto, Yugi is your dad for crying out loud! You decline?"

Atem laughs, "I'm sorry but I cannot duel anyone but Yugi. Although by the end of this I think you'll all know why."

"What do you mean you can't duel? You said the same thing before we came in." Zane demands.

Atem gives him a dirty look before answering, "I have the ability to duel, in fact I'm just as good as Seto, I've beaten him before actually. But the outcome is never good, so I don't duel anyone but Yugi now. It's getting late, you should rest. I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that she disappears up the stairs. 

…Later that night…

"Hey, Jay, you sure we should be doin' this?"

"Well if Atem is asleep, who's protecting those cards?"

Shrugging I answer, "I don't know. Are we at least going to tell her we're out here?"

"Of course, you're not stalkers!"

"Hey I don't remember these," I pick up a brick, "are you sure this is the right way?"

"Oops, I think we missed a turn."

"Are you sayin' we're lost, Jay?"

"Hey we know we're still on the island!"

"Jay, get down," I pull him down by his arm. Jaden follows my gaze; it's that man that was in the bushes. He's dressed is black, tall, and ultra-blonde, almost white. He moves through the trees like a shadow, silent and swift.

Me and Jay follow him for a while, then something weird happens. Out of nowhere a flaming rat appears Jaden whispers, "Volcanic Rat." But it isn't a spirit; V crouched down, suddenly flinging a tiny fireball. The man yelps as his shirt catches fire, patting his shirt the man steps closer to V, who launches up his leg ripping the black pants and shirt, just as quickly as he attacked V jumps from the man's shoulder, his fire dims and he disappears, the man running off the other way into the trees.

Not a second later Jetstream lands on my shoulder, and Ice on Jaden, they aren't spirits either.

"Hello Jaden." Ice says.

"Hello Jesse." Jetstream says, "A little late for a stroll don't you think?"

"We're not going to hurt you though, just in case you were wondering." Ice tells us, "We're looking for Key and V."

"We found Key."

"But not V."

"He was right over there." Jaden tells them pointing to where V had been a moment ago.

"Darn that rat, he needs rest," Jetstream complains.

"We could always take his card out."

"Ice! I can't believe you just said that! You know how much that hurts!"

"There's only three ways to do it: Get V to remove his Card, we pull it out, or we wake Atem."

"And the last one is out of the question. She has class in the morning, and so do these two."

"Wait," the birds stop arguing and look at me, "Atem has you out here as guards?"

"Well I guess you could say it like that." Ice says.

"Although we don't really do much."

"Really? V scared off some guy a minute ago." Jaden asks.

"And it's a good thing he did too." We all look up to see Atem looking at the ground where the man had been standing when V attacked him. Pointing at something V appears and scoops it up, running up Atem's leg to her shoulder, Atem takes it from V.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Hair, V did you see his face?"

"To dark, but he's got a nice sized scratch on his right cheek, and a little one over his right eye now, really skinny too, not much of a fighter."

"Hmm…" Atem puts the hair in a plastic bag, "So what bring you two out here?"

"Well, we were going to watch the house, but we kinda got lost on the way." Jaden answers.

"I see that," Atem says half bored, "Let's go inside before someone else comes along."


	13. Just Wonderful

Atem's POV 

Those two either really care, or they want those cards, or the puzzle-not that it's worth anything. Anyway I need to know who the guy was.

"V, it's time you rest."

"But it's only midnight."

"You've done your part; it's the other's turn now."

"Alright." Jumping onto the counter, V runs to my computer and removes his card from the experimental mat, and fades into a spirit.

"How did he do that?" Jesse asks as he walks into the kitchen followed by Jaden.

"It's an electronic duel mat. It reads and projects cards. It's an experimental long distance duel mat, Kaiba gave it to me."

"So they're all projections?" Jaden asks.

"No," I pause for a moment before continuing, "It's late, get some sleep."

"But-"

"With that man outside I don't thinks safe for you to leave. Stay inside, no matter what, and don't touch the computer system. Besides that, make yourselves at home, there are blankets and pillows in the hall closet. I have things to do so I'll see you in the morning."

_V, watch them for me?_

(Of course.) V nods before starting to jump around like a rabbit, while I head up stairs.

I don't like leaving them but I have a phone call to make.

Locking the door, I pull out my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts till I find the one labeled 'Yugi/Daddy' and press send.

Four calls later, he still won't answer, so I settle for a text message, only one word,

'Why?'

A few minutes pass and my phone beeps telling me he had received my message, weird phone but it comes in handy, I like knowing he got it. A few seconds later it beeps again. Flipping it open the screen tells me I have a new message from 'Yugi/Daddy', pressing view I read it,

'Keep them safe'

Really, that's all you're going to say? Great, the only person that knows what to do and he won't tell me a thing. Just wonderful.


	14. Stalker

it's been wayyyyy to long since i'v updated this, like five months-worst five months of my life-but I'M BACK! and i spent most of my day working on this for you guys. thanks for being patient and i hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Jesse and Jaden watch TV and eat until they fall asleep. Atem stares at her homework and talks to Ice a little. Not knowing they were being watched.

The next morning Jaden and Jesse woke up to the very unhappy Ruby.

(Rubiiii!) She yelled, jumping on top of Jaden.

"What is it girl?" Jesse asks.

(Rubiiii! – Class!)

"Oh!" Jesse looks at the clock and jumps up seeing what time it is, "Jaden, wake up, buddy. We're going to be late!"

Hearing Jesse yell for him, Jaden jumps up too. A few seconds later the two run out of the house as fast as they can.

(Haha, I told her she should have woken them.)-Lady

Atem wonders the halls, not caring if she misses the duel defense class, looking for her old friends.

"Where would they be?" She thought she would have seen them by now, "maybe in the duel arena."

The arena proved to be a waste of time, but she couldn't think of anyone else, so she went outside.

"Yes, Atem, come out here where the sun is, since it seems to burn Kaiba. The wind might blow lint into Pegasus' colored suit, and Joey would run in fear from these statues. You're supposed to be looking for them, not hiding."

"Why would the sun burn me? I'm not a vampire."

"Could have fooled me. The way you live in our tower." Atem turns to Kaiba, "What?"

"You have something I want back."

"Really, because last I checked, they were my father's cards."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, you know, about my height, really spiky hair my color, beat you every time you duel. Yugi Moto, my dad."

"Yugi gave you the cards?"

"No, the invisible man did. Of course Yugi gave them to me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just said to take care of them."

"I can take care of them."

"Seto Kaiba, you think Yugi doesn't know that? He gave them to me for a reason and I plan on keeping them until I know everything there is to know. You may be able to take care of them, but when it comes to protecting them you know I'm the one to have them."

"You don't mean?"

"It's the only reason I can think of."

Kaiba remain silent, thinking before responding, "Then I will stay with you."

"Kaiba-"

"I may not be your God father like Wheeler, but this is my school and too many things have already happened here for me to leave."

"In other words you don't want Yugi mad at you again, because I almost died."

"You are a student of Duel Academy, and therefore my responsibility."

"Seto, why don't you just admit you care?"

"I'll talk to Wheeler and Pegasus. Get to class." Kaiba starts talking to someone as Atem goes back inside, silently thanking her father that Joey was her God father and not Kaiba.

…NOT FAR AWAY…

"That pathetic twit doesn't have any idea what she has. This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby, or the life of a certain white haired British boy." The figure slinks away silently.

…TWO WEEKS LATER…

In Kaiba's room:

"It's been long enough!"

"I took the millennium items thousands of years to do their evil, Seto. I will not allow the cards to be taken from me after only two weeks."

"Give them to me or regret it."

"Stop your worthless threats, Seto."

"Worthless?!"

"Seto calm down," Mokuba speaks up from his set at the window, "You've been hipped up all day. Don't' take it out on Atem."

"I know you hate waiting Seto, but whatever is coming is almost here. I can feel it."

"You said that yesterday."

"Shut up, Pegasus." Kaiba yells.

"He's right Seto. I did say that yesterday, but it's getting stronger. Like something is pulling me, I just don't know what."

"How strong is it Atem?" Joey asks from his place by the door.

Atem lowers her head before answering in a low sad voice, "It feels like my first duel."

Atem could feel six sets of eyes on her: Jesse and Jaden in confusion, the others in surprise and worriment.

Breaking the silence that's filled the room Jaden asks, "Is that a bad thing?" Kaiba, Joey Pegasus, and Mokuba glare at the boy, "What?"

"Stop glaring, they don't know." Atem says not looking up.

"Don't you think you should tell them?" Kaiba asks.

"They'll find out soon enough. I'd like to keep what secrets I have left, Seto."

"Hey, I got a question," Joey says, "How come Mokuba and Atem can call you Seto, but the rest of us can't?"

At this Atem smirks, but only Jaden notices. With her head still bowed, she answers the question directed to Kaiba knowing he wouldn't answer, "Because Mokuba is his brother, and I'm as much his daughter as I am Yugi's."

"And mine as well." Pegasus adds.

"So you think."

"Kaiba, he's right. Atem stayed with him when you were away."

"I didn't ask you, Wheeler."

"Oh hush! You sound like a bunch of old ladies. Joey, Peg, Jess, Jay, will you give us a minute?" Atem asks while Kaiba smirks.

"Of course darling," Pegasus stands to leave, the others following close behind.

Once the door is closed and the sound of footsteps fade Atem asks, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I just don't like it."

"Is it that I'm the only one who knows where there are?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"If whatever this is, is so important then way isn't Yugi here to help?"

"Why does he do anything, Seto? He has a reason."

"I know. Atem, why did you send the other out?"

"You know I hate when you all start bickering."

"And Jaden and Jesse?"

"They haven't slept in almost a week. They can since it coming too; they just haven't realized it yet. I'm hoping they sleep if their away from me for a while."

"Have you tried making them rest?"

"They practically live with me Seto. Of course I've tried. I put sleeping pills in their food every night. I think their getting used to it though; they're not falling asleep anymore."

"You could always, you know." Mokuba suggests.

"Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba shrugs.

"Atem, you should tell them. They need to know." Kaiba says.

"I told you Seto. Besides you know I'm hardwired not to tell much about myself without Yugi saying its okay."

"I know."

"Why is it I really want to go home now?"

Moving from his set Kaiba kneels in front of Atem, "Look at me," Atem shakes her head slightly, her head still bowed, eyes closed, "Atem," again she shakes her head. Kaiba lifts her chin, with eyes still closed she doesn't resist.

"Are you crying?" Kaiba asks. Atem opens her eyes, they're red and watery but no tears fall. Kaiba knows the look in her eyes, a look she tries to hide from the world, but knows there's no point to hide it from Kaiba. This is why she had sent the others out, she's in pain.

Whatever was coming was already hurting her in some way and she knew the others would go crazy seeing her like this, but not Kaiba. He sighs, he hates to see her this way too but knows there's nothing he can do, instead he asks, "What now?"

Atem whispers, "We wait."

Kaiba nods, "Do you want to stay here?"

"No, I'll return to my house. If anything happens you'll be the first to know."

"I better be."

* * *

><p>side notes:<p>

#1 Mokuba wasn't in the earlier chapter because Seto wasn't planing on staying on the Island for too long so when he found out he would be needed for a while he sent for Mokuba. So Mokuba didn't arrive at the Island till shortly before the end of this chapter.

#2 Yes, the white haired British boy mentioned in this chapter is Ryou, don't kill me yet please, trust me i love Ryou as much as you, just be patient...please.


	15. SOPA

Hey guys just wanted to spread the news!

* * *

><p>The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.<p>

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
